One of a Kind
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Well, now they need to find new Captains and such. But realy, Squad Eleven is an Unique one. It's Style, It's Code, it's People. It's really one of a kind, and it should probably stay that way...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Tite kubo does.

**Timeline:** ***Manga Spoiler Alert!* **set after Kyoraku is promoted. Unohana doesn't appear for obvious reasons.

**Summary:** Squad Eleven is a Unic one. It's Style, It's Code, it's People. It's really one a kind, and it _should stay that way!_

* * *

"Alright, my dear Captains," Said Kyoraku, standing in the spot where Yamamoto once stood, two rows of Captains stretched before him. "Since I've been promoted to the First Division and took Nanao-chan with me, we need to find a Captain for my old post, or at least a Lieutenant. Any suggestion? Some new talents we didn't get to explore yet?"

"I don't know about new talents," Soifon said. "but we already saw Abarai's Bankai countless times—"

"Rejected." Everyone turned with surprised faces to Byakuya next to Soifon. "He might have achieved Bankai and has many qualities a leader needs but his _control _over it is sloppy and his Kido is yet to meaningfully improve. He's still young and crude. He's far from ready to become a Captain."

_"Oi, Just admit ya're not ready to give him away yet..."_ Shinji murmured bluntly from the second row. Byakuya said nothing in return.

His silence was equivalent to an agreement.

"Well," Kyoraku cough. "If his own Captain doesn't think he's ready, there's no point in discussing this farther. Abarai-fukotaicho is rejected. Anyone else?"

The Captains inhaled deeply and started to think.

Ukitake was the first with an idea. He stretched his neck to look past Zaraki to the three Vizards in his line. "How about—"

"Na." Shinji said immediately. "If they wanted to come back they would've done so already."

"_You_ came back." Soifon pointed.

"Of course." said Shinji like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "My Lieutenant is a cute girl, ya know."

"And _I'm _leaving back to Karakura as soon as Shuuhei is ready to replace me." Added Kensei.

So they went back to thinking.

Shunsui was also musing like everyone else, face set in deep thought, then— "Huh! I know!" his face brightened suddenly with a wide smile. "I've got an idea for both Captain and Lieutenant spots! Let's appoint Madarame and Ayasegawa—"

_"Rejected!"_

The Captain Commander blinked dumbly at the hurriedly yelled chorus and looked up to see two rows of very wary Shinigami Captains glaring it him in a _very _assertive way.

"Um..." He sweatdropped and spoke carefully, nervously. All of them, aside from Kenpachi who merely picked his ear in his usual I-don't-give-two-fucks-about-it attitude, looked ready to send him to his next reincarnation beside Old man Yamamoto if he suggested the idea again. "May I ask... what's the problem..?"

"You don't see it?" Ukitake, well enough to attend a meeting for once, gave him a tired look and sighed shortly. "This job is really wearing you out, Kyoraku."

"Well, I really think it's a good idea," Shunsui admitted. "Ayasegawa was probably already a Lieutenant material for the past decades—I know for a fact that he does most of your paperwork, Zaraki-taicho." he gave an amused glare to Kenpachi, who just snored and kept picking his year.

"And let's stop fooling ourselves—I think we've _all_ noticed Madarame's Bankai by know." Kyoraku mumbled with a silly grin. "Despite his vain attempts to hide it..."

Silene filled the room for several seconds.

It was broken by a long sigh from Komamura.

"We'll have to tell him now, wouldn't we? It was highly naive of me to hope non of you would bring it up."

"Did he _really _think we Captains wouldn't notice?" Soifon snorted ludicrously to Komamura.

"Perhaps he simply hoped you will ignore it. It seems like you did, until now." Rose offered.

"Can you blame him?" Kurotshuchi mocked, referring to Soifon's question, lifting a finger at Zaraki. "With this imbecile as his Captain, who wouldn't notice a Gilian standing right before him."

Kenpachi stopped picking his ear and directed Mayuri a wild predatory grin."Looking for a fight, Clownface? And what's the difference anyway? I'd still beat the shit out of him."

"You didn't realize, did you." Kuchiki murmured quietly.

"Che." and Kenpachi blasted, concealing his slight embarrassment by his annoyance toward Byakuya. "Of course I didn't! How would I?! I'm not good at sensing this crap like you, that's what I've got Yumichika for!"

"Well, as the first Captain to_ 'officially' _discover his Bankai, I must bring to your attention that Madarame doesn't wish to become a Captain. Or leave his Squad, for that matter." Komamura said before Kuchiki and Zaraki started bickering again. It seemed to happen a lot lately. After the Winter War aganist Aizen something in Kuchiki's stiff arrogant attitude broke and he seemed to be more loose and relaxed nowadays. Everyone thought it was good for him, but when it came to Zaraki it also made him unrestrained and a bit fiery and when _these two _started it was even worse than Zaraki and Kurotsuchi.

It happened just last week. As amazing as the fight was (and Kenpachi was quite admirable for his patience of waiting until the meeting was other and they reached the First Divison training grounds to fight), Seireitei was still feeling the aftereffects.

Kyoraku had to stop them from destroying his Division, for crying out loud. He told Nanao and the Squad members they were going to see a rare display of Practice Spar by two Captains.

It _wasn't_.

_'K-K-Kyoraku-Soutaicho! This isn't a practice spar!' Nanao yelled as the training ground was completely destroyed by the brutal wind and she forcefully bent down to avoid rocks and dirt and splinters of trees flying at her. At least dozen of men and women were thrown back by the sheer force of both Captain's Reiatsu and Shikai and more than half of the new recruits (all of them) fainted._

Everyone quickly learned to _not _let them start anything.

"By _Officialy _ya mean the first for Madarame's knowledge, right?" Shinji clarified.

"I heard the story from Tetsuzaemon. He doesn't plan to become a Captain."

"He has my support one hundred percent." Hitsugaya said quickly.

"Me too." Said Mayuri. "The last thing I need is another Eleventh's Division fool with the same rank as me."

"And mine." Love nodded.

"Count me in." Soifon voiced.

"Count us _all _in." Kensei snored.

"Wait a second—are you giving your consent for his _refusal _to become a Captain?" Shunsui tilted his head dumbfounded. "Shouldn't it be the _other_ way around?"

"Yeah So? The guy doesn't want ta be one anyway, so it doesn't matter." Shinji raised his hands. "And I doubt his friend will leave without him."

"Kyoraku," Ukitake tried to reason with the Commander. "They may fit the positions well but with all due respect to the Eleventh Division's_ codes and unique style_—" Jushiro dropped the sentence here and gave his friend a meaningful look, hoping he would pick up from where was left without the white-haired having to voice it out loud.

Somewhere in the background, Kenpachi snorted.

It took Shunsui few moments to finally sink in. His eyes grew wide, his mouth opened in a shape of 'O'

"Oh!"

Ukitake sighed in relief. Rose shook his head dramatically and Soifon rolled her eyes.

"You're getting old."

Kenpachi snorted.

"Possies."


End file.
